


67%

by Tseecka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Losing Memories, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories are fading, by bits and pieces and percentages, as he loses himself to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	67%

It's been so long since you left.  
  
I can only barely remember you now. Only bits and pieces of memory that return every once in awhile. Slowly degrading over time like the shores of the lake where the sand still bears the imprint of our bodies, entwined there. A word, a smell, a sight that reminds me of you. But every few days I am sure, another disappears, and when that sight comes about again it is nothing more than a pretty flower or a strangely-shaped cloud.  
  
I still remember your eyes, as blue as the ocean would have been did the sun ever shine. I remember we went, once, to the Destiny Islands—like the water there. Your eyes looked as though someone had scooped the water from that sea and poured it into them. Swimming with color and light, and yet, so deep that one could drown in them.  
  
I always did.  
  
And the color of your hair, and its softness—I remember that. I remember how it looked when it tumbled together with mine as we lay together, the way the red mixed with gold and it all shone in the lamplight. It was so soft, like the coat of an infant rabbit or a soft woolen sweater. I loved to run my fingers through it, I remember that, playing with the short, cropped locks. But I can't remember how it felt. I can't rub my fingers together and feel their softness any more. That is one thing I have forgotten.  
  
I remember the way you fought, with all your soul, whether it was against me in a friendly spar, or against the armies of Nobodies and Heartless and whatever other enemies set against you. You were pure poetry in motion, your arms winging about in graceful arcs with their strange weapons glinting and flashing with a light that didn't exist. So many times I would sit and stare at you, flying through the motions as you attacked me, and not raise my own weapons to stop you. Then your blades would halt, poised over my head or heart, and we would just stare at each other. But I don't remember what would come then, what we would say.  
  
I can even remember the way we lay together, slept together, the way our bodies fit together in our passion. I remember that your skin had a scent that floated me to nirvana, a taste that made me feel like I would never hunger again. But I can't remember what that smell, that taste, was. All I can remember is that it was there, and that each time I experienced you and your body and your soul I became more and more sure that we had hearts, of some sort, and that mine had fallen completely in love with you.  
  
All my other memories are faded and without sound, fuzzy. The only other think I can clearly recall are the night I spent folded into my bed, my arms clutching the cold, empty pillow instead of your warm body, my tears wetting the fabric all through, while I slept and while I tried to sleep. I cried out, my sobs choked in my throat, trying not to wake the others, hiccuping your name. I knew you had left and there was no way I could get you back. You were lost to me, lost to our world, lost to everything except the mechanical voice of the computer.   
  
Maybe if I forget everything except the parts we showed the rest of the world—the friendship, the sparring, the teamwork—forget the love and the kisses and the warm embraces and soft skin and the tears and cries and the sweet surrender in each other's arms, to each other's bodies—maybe if I forget all that this pain will go away. My memories fading with yours. I promised we'd stay together forever. And if that means being together in oblivion, both losing ourselves to another, then so it shall be. Too painful to remember. I can't hold on anymore.   
  
Slowly the pieces of you that remain are fading away, melding with the memories of a young fairy boy, sleeping within the embrace of a white flower's petals. And my memories go with them.   
  
 _Restoration at 67%._


End file.
